The invention relates to a receptacle with a cover of plastics material, the cover having an outer depending flange which surrounds an upper rim portion of the receptacle body and has an inwardly projecting bead which engages the lower portion of an outwardly projecting bead on the receptacle body, and where a circumferential ring lock integral with the wall of the receptacle body has to be broken for obtaining access to the lower edge of the cover thereby ensuring that unwarranted opening of such a receptacle or container is evidenced by the broken lock.
During handling of known containers with such a cover, e.g. when a plurality of containers are to be arranged side by side in a transport box, unintentional opening of the container may happen, as an upward push on the lower edge of the skirt may result in the cover being pushed upwardly in relation to the container body, and this risk is greater the larger the container is in relation to the wall thickness of the container material.
Containers of plastics material are known having an annular protecting member which covers the lower edge of the cover skirt and which is connected to the container body by a line of weakness so that the protecting member can be removed by tearing along that line. The protecting member serves as a guarantee means which is adapted to indicate that somebody has tried to open the container or has opened the container.
Another example of the prior art is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,489,515 describing a container having a lid of plastics material, which lid has a skirt surrounding an upper rim portion of the container body and has an inwardly projecting bead engaging a lower portion of an outwardly projecting bead on the container body, the outer surface of the container body carrying an annular protecting member which is generally L-shaped in cross-section, one end of a first portion of the protecting member passing beneath a lower edge of said skirt and being connected to the container body wall, part of the second portion of the protecting member being radially spaced from and surrounding at least a major part of the lower portion of the skirt.
The above-noted features provide a reasonable protection against unintentional opening of a container during handling, and the construction of the container is uncomplicated, with the result that such containers are readily manufactured and easy to use.
The known container may be constructed in one of two ways. Firstly, it may be constructed in such a way that a portion of the edge of the skirt is always accessible for manipulation, so that the cover may be removed without any special operation, and secondly, the container may be constructed in such a way that a certain length of the protecting member is adapted to be removed by means of a line or lines of weakening. However, it is possible for a prospective buyer of e.g. food articles in a supermarket to coax the lid open either in the area of the protecting member or in the area outside thereof, and by lifting the lid slightly, checking the contents by smelling or tasting. It has also proven possible to squeeze the sides of the container and thereby providing an internal pressure sufficient to press the lid off. This is contrary to all hygienic standards, and the known construction does not to a sufficient degree guarantee the integrity of the container.